yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Gondol
thumb|400px|Bursa Uludağ Gondola Bursa Teleferik The Bursa Uludağ Gondola ( ), or simply Teleferik as called locally, is an aerial lift line in Bursa Province connecting the city of Bursa with the nearby ski resort area and national park at mountain Uludağ. Initially as an aerial tramway line, it went in service in 1963, and served fifty-years long until it was replaced by a modern system of gondola lift and extended into ski resort area. The installation of a new line became unavoidable due to increased demand by tourists. History The initial line was an aerial tramway built by the Swiss company Von Roll Holding to enable easy access to the country's biggest ski resort area on Uludağ. Construction work began in 1958 and the line opened on 29 October 1963, the 40th anniversary Republic Day. The base station is situated at Teferrüç neighborhood of Yıldırım district in southern Bursa. The long line served two stations at Uludağ, Kadıyayla and Sarıalan Yaylası. Two 20-seater cabins transportated hourly 120 passengers. The service of aerial tramway ceased on 29 October 2013, after fifty years, to make way for a modern and higher capacity aerial lift system. New aerial lift The new aerial lift line was designed, and all the technical equipment was delivered by the Italian company Leitner Group on a build–operate–transfer financing base for a lease period of 30 years. The stations were designed by Yamaç Korfalı from Bursa, who had worked with the renowned Iraqi-British architect Zaha Hadid in London. The transportation of material and the support towers to the difficult accessible areas in the national park was done by an aerial crane of Heliswiss. The construction works were carried out by Bursa Teleferik Company. The new line is long using the existing line of , and extanding it to the area of Oteller as the end station, where hotels are situated. In the past, the hotels and the ski areas could be reached only by taxi or bus after arriving at the end station in Sarıalan Yaylası. There are a total of 45 support towers between the end stations. 174 eight-seater gondola-type carriers are capable of transporting 1,500 passengers hourly between Teferrüç Station at and the end station Oteller at an altitıde of . There are also VIP cabins with four seats. The capacity of the new line is more than 10-times of the old one. The jouney between the end stations takes 22 minutes. As such, it is the world's longest gondola lift line. The opening, initially planned to take place on 29 October 2013, the 90th anniversary Republic Day, was postponed due to delay in construction works of a new bigger station building in Sarıalan Yaylası caused by a court order. * Teferrüç, Bursa: * Kadıyayla, Uludağ: * Sarıalan Yaylası, Uludağ: * Oteller, Uludağ: See also * List of gondola lifts in Turkey References Türkçe Metni Bursa Uludağ Gondol ( Türk : Bursa Teleferik Hattı ), ya da sadece Teleferik yerel denilen, bir olan hava asansör hattı Bursa İl kenti bağlayan Bursa yakındaki ile kayak , dağ alana ve milli park Uludağ . Başlangıçta bir şekilde havadan tramvay hattı, bu 1963 yılında hizmete gitti, ve modern bir sistem tarafından değiştirildi uzun kadar elli yıl hizmet gondol lift ve kayak alanına uzatıldı. Yeni hattın kurulumu nedeniyle turistler tarafından artan talep kaçınılmaz oldu. Tarih İlk çizgi oldu havadan tramvay tarafından inşa İsviçreli şirket Von Roll Holding Uludağ ülkenin en büyük kayak tesisi alanına kolay erişim sağlamak için. İnşaat işleri 1958 yılında başladı ve çizgi, 29 Ekim 1963 tarihinde 40. yıldönümünü açıldı Cumhuriyet Bayramı . Baz istasyonunun Teferrüç Mahallesi'nde yer almaktadır Yıldırım güney Bursa'da ilçe. 4.5 km (2.8 mil) uzunluğunda hat Uludağ, Kadıyayla ve Sarıalan Yaylası'nda iki istasyon görev yaptı. İki 20 kişilik kabin saatlik 120 yolcu transportated. hava tramvay hizmet elli yıl sonra, 29 Ekim 2013 tarihinde sona modern ve yüksek kapasiteli hava asansör sistemi için yol yapmak için. Yeni hava kaldırma Yeni hava asansör hattı tasarlanmış, ve tüm teknik ekipmanları ile teslim edildi İtalyan şirketi Leitner Grubu bir üzerinde yap-işlet-devret 30 yıllık bir kira dönemi için finansman tabanı. İstasyonları Bursa Yamaç KORFALI tarafından tasarlanmıştır ünlü ile çalışmış olan Irak - İngiliz mimar Zaha Hadid de Londra'da . Milli parkta zor erişilebilir alanlar için maddi ve destek kuleleri ulaşım bir tarafından yapıldı hava vinç ve Heliswiss . inşaat işleri Bursa Teleferik Şirketi tarafından yapılmıştır. Yeni hat 8.8 km (5.5 mil) uzunluğunda 4.5 km (2.8 mil) mevcut hattını kullanarak ve oteller bulunmaktadır uç istasyonu gibi Oteller alanına onu extanding olduğunu. Geçmiş , otel ve kayak alanları Sarıalan Yaylası'nda uç istasyonunda geldikten sonra taksi ya da otobüs ile sadece ulaşılabilir. Son istasyonları arasında 45 destek kuleleri toplam vardır. 174 sekiz kişilik gondol tipi taşıyıcılar 1,870 m (6140 ft) bir altitıde 395 m (1,296 ft) ve son istasyonunda Oteller 1,500 yolcu saatlik Teferrüç İstasyonu arasında taşıma kapasitesine sahiptir. da vardır VIP ile kabin Dört koltuk. Yeni hattın kapasitesi eskisinin fazla 10 kat olduğunu. son istasyonları arasındaki jouney 22 dakika sürer. Bunun gibi, dünyanın en uzun olan teleferik hattı. Açılış, başlangıçta 29 Ekim 2013 tarihinde yapılması planlanan, 90. yıldönümü Cumhuriyet Bayramı nedeniyle bir mahkeme kararı nedeniyle Sarıalan Yaylası'nda yeni büyük istasyon binasının inşaat işlerinde gecikme ertelendi. *Teferrüç, Bursa: 395 m (1,296 ft) 40 ° 10'18 "N 29 ° 04'59 "E *Kadıyayla, Uludağ: 1.230 m (4.040 ft) 40 ° 09'05 "N 29 ° 05'15 "E *Sarıalan Yaylası Uludağ: 1.630 m (5.350 ft) 40 ° 08'12 "N 29 ° 06'23 "E *Oteller, Uludağ: 1,870 m (6140 ft) 40 ° 06'28 "N 29 ° 07'45 "E Ayrıca bakınız *Gondol Listesi Türkiye asansörler Kaynaklar *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bursa_Uluda%C4%9F_Gondola Category:Transport in Bursa Category:Gondola lifts in Turkey Category:1963 establishments in Turkey Category:Transport infrastructure completed in 1963 Category:2013 establishments in Turkey Category:Transport infrastructure completed in 2013 Category:Visitor attractions in Bursa